Dark Summer
by Dakuraita
Summary: Akashi Seijuuro, un joven apasionado que desde temprana edad sucumbió ante la tentación de amar y desear a seres de su mismo sexo, un día recibe una carta de Shintaro, un hombre al que ama profundamente y al que no ha mostrado su verdadera naturaleza. En la carta, Shintaro revela que desea contraer nupcias pronto. Y entonces, Akashi decide tomar cartas en el asunto…
1. Información (sinopsis y ships)

**Información sobre parejas y el fanfic**

Sinopsis completa: Akashi Seijuuro, un joven apasionado que desde temprana edad sucumbió ante la tentación de amar y desear a seres de su mismo sexo, un día recibe una carta de Shintaro, un hombre al que ama profundamente y al que no ha mostrado su verdadera naturaleza. En la carta, Shintaro revela que desea contraer nupcias pronto. Y entonces, Akashi decide tomar cartas en el asunto…

Ah, pero no estará solo.

Amigos, amantes, viejos amores y demás aparecerán para tomar su minuto de fama en escena y poner de cabeza esta extraña obra a la que llamamos vida.

¿Cuántas cosas pueden pasar en una casa de verano?

PAREJAS:

 **#*~Parejas estelares~*#:**

 **[MuraAka] vs [HimuAka] vs [MidoAka]**

 ***Parejas vacilantes( o sea, que tendrán momentos pero no son 100% definitivas) y/o mencionadas*: HimuMura, MidoMomo, otras.**

Todas las parejas sujetas a cambios según la trama avance 

**Palabras de la autora: ¡Hola! Mi seudónimo es Dakuraita, pero pueden llamarme Daku. Este fanfic lo empecé a publicar en amor yaoi. Espero disfruten la lectura.**

 _Advertencia: Posible Ooc*_


	2. Capitulos del 1 al 3

Escucho un vals cuando él se acerca a mí.

Le extraño, le anhelo. ¡Ah! ¡Cavilaciones sin sentido vienen a mí en estos momentos de soledad! La pluma se siente honesta hoy… está doblegando a mi mano.

Mi cuerpo tiembla.

Y el libro que supone mi esencia cambia de páginas y grava en mí el dulzor de una nueva sensación. Cual metamorfosis del pecado, mi cuerpo experimenta el cambio, deja la inocencia y florece en todo sentido. Ah, pero ese capítulo se abrió hace tiempo, en mis 15 primaveras para ser mucho más precisos.

He dejado de ser un niño bueno, he dejado de mirar con ojos virginales llenos de asombro.

Ahora, la miel de lo prohibido es extendida ante mí y no temo probarla. Siempre que puedo deslizo mis labios sobre el lirio de la condenada ambrosía sexual.

Los niños buenos no deberían anhelar los brazos viriles, no deberían suspirar enamorados cuando ven hombres hermosos y gentiles y sobre todo… no deberían enamorarse de sus mejores amigos.

Ah, pero no hay remedio. No lo hay para mí. En mi fachada impasible, algo cantó

La música maldita es tan tierna, me cuenta secretos, me acerca a la oscuridad, una y otra vez, hasta que cegado me acostumbro y entonces danzo sin temer el tropiezo o la caída.

¿No es la noche más bella que el día? ¿No son las noches de luna las más pasionales? Amar de día es una cosa, pero entregarte en la noche es otra.

Lo que alguna vez pensé solo era amor puro, se transformó. Un sencillo y genuino afecto cambió, al igual que mi cuerpo. Como si al agravarse mi voz se hubiese agravado la maldición de mi naturaleza impura.

El amor se volvió deseo, el agrado se hizo atracción y un simple deseo cariñoso mutó en lujuria.

¡Ah! ¡Basta! ¡Basta por amor a lo sagrado! ¡Que mis labios sellen estas verdades!

Me aprovecho de mi apariencia, que aun metamorfoseada para ser un terrible demonio, conservó la más exquisita apariencia de ángel.

Cabello pelirrojo y brillante, ojos carmesí, piel de marfil, el cuerpo de narciso y la voz de un avecilla. ¿Quién diría que bajo esta apariencia tan celestial que me fue encomendada se esconde una terrible criatura hambrienta por la pasión carnal que se juzga como abominable y se sabe tan exquisita? Bajo mis ropas de cordero se encuentra un verdadero lobo.

Recuerdo bien que solía ser inseguro y temeroso en cuanto a mis verdaderos deseos e impulsos. Me castigaba mentalmente cuando me atrevía a figurar y cavilar acerca de dulces fantasías donde yo era el protagonista de algún amorío mundano con algún hermoso joven cercano a mí…

Himuro, mi primer amante, ¡Cuánto me cambió ese hombre! Apenas unos años mayor que yo, él era del tipo que aparentaba saber nada pero en su momento extendía sus reales saberes en la materia de complacer a alguien de su mismo sexo. Hermoso era él, de sonrisa suave y voz tranquila, él fue el primer cachorro que se presentó a mí tan tiernamente pero cuando llegó la hora mostró los reales colmillos de un lobo y sin remedio me orilló a encontrar lo peor de mí, lo más sensual y voluptuoso, subiendo mi ego con esos elogios tan deliciosos, haciéndome sentir el rey conquistador.

El marcó la pauta. Oh, recuerdo todas esas tardes donde se suponía que nos íbamos de caza o nos alojábamos en una pequeña cabaña propiedad de familia y entonces la real cacería comenzaba. Él cazaba mis labios hasta dejarlos rojos en sangre causada por las mordidas en señal se posesión. Me reía por dentro cuando pensaba mi padre que yo me había lastimado en el bosque. Hilarante. ¿Qué diría si su único hijo, el señorito perfecto, en realidad se revolcaba con un hombre y hacia el papel despectivo que dicen muchos es de "maricas"? Seguramente me hubiese matado o algo peor.

Quizá las cosas hubiesen sido mejores si mi primera amante no hubiese sido Himuro. ¿Por qué? Porque él me enseñó a no tener pena o vergüenza, me animó para que siempre aceptase mi real esencia, mi autentica depravación y sobre todo porque el inyectó en mi la droga de un amor indecoroso sin fin de la cual jamás logré ni intenté quitarme. Él, entre caricias y palabras, me corrompió como yo anhelé durante mis años más mozos e inocentes. ¿Cómo es que una criatura de apenas 12 años desea el morboso pecado a temprana edad? Aun no lo sé, y no busco entenderlo.

Pero ahora… ahora ya no importa el pasado, o mis otros amantes, ni siquiera Himuro.

Lo que importa es él… ese hombre que me hace sentir un virgen de nuevo, que me recuerda lo que es una alocada palpitación desesperada de amor.

Ese hombre es...

 **Akashi dejó de escribir en su diario, alguien tocaba su puerta. El joven amo de la gran mansión abrió su puerta. Su ama de llaves sostenía una charola para él. La joven mujer se disculpó por verse obligada a tocar la puerta, pero Akashi la detuvo, afirmó que no había necesidad de pedir perdón siendo que él había colocado seguro en la puerta.**

 **Como fuera, Akashi notó algo en la charola, una carta.**

 **—** **¿Y esta carta? —preguntó.**

 **—** **Oh, verá joven amo, hace unos minutos llegó un cartero y me pidió que se la hiciese llegar en persona. Si me disculpa, me retiro. —respondió ella, y luego de un gesto humilde se marchó para atender otros deberes.**

 **Akashi observó el sobre. ¿Acaso…?**

 **Volteó el sobre y ahí estaba el nombre del hombre al que más anhelaba en la tierra. "Shintaro Midorima"**

 **Sin perder el tiempo, abrió la carta.**

 **Decía así:**

 ** _"_** ** _Akashi, ¿Cómo te encuentras? Aquí en Paris todo es muy diferente. Arribo en unos días. ¿Tienes planes? ¿Iras a la casa de verano? El otro día, en una helada, recordé esos días en los que solíamos ser niños, recordé esa casa. De ser así, espero podamos encontrarnos, tengo asuntos que tratar contigo, de ser posible, personalmente. Han pasado muchas cosas por aquí… creo que pronto contraeré matrimonio. Nada seguro aun. Te contaré todo en cuanto pueda. Nos vemos._**

 ** _Atte. Shintaro"_**

 **Akashi sintió que su mano temblaba. ¿Contraer matrimonio? ¿Shintaro?... ¡Tenía que ser una broma! ¿En qué momento conoció a la susodicha? ¡Se suponía que estudiaría medicina en Paris, no que fuese a encontrar esposa!**

 **El joven pelirrojo respiró hondo. No, no… tenía que calmarse y pensar las cosas con cuidado. El siguiente movimiento debía ser preciso. Tuvo una idea.**

 **…**

 **—** **¿Padre? ¿Estas ocupado en este momento?**

 **—** **No, sabes que cuando estoy en el estudio tienes permitido hablarme. ¿Sucede algo?**

 **—** **Sí, sobre nuestra ida a la casa de verano. ¿Está en tus planes posponerla de nuevo este año?**

 **—** **Aún no había reparado en ello, Seijuuro —Masaomi se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Deseas usarla?**

 **—** **Sí, Shintaro viene de Paris, le he invitado a pasar unos días allá en mi compañía.**

 **Masaomi no lucía tan convencido, pero caviló y encontró que el nombre de Shintaro era un nombre interesante, ese joven era el heredero de la familia Midorima. Por lo tanto, aprobó rápidamente que Akashi hiciese aquella jugada, aunque obviamente él lo veía con ojos más lucrativos que los de su hijo.**

 **—** **Bien, que así sea.**

 **…**

 **—** **Aka-chin… Aka-chin… ¡Aka-chin!**

 **—** **¿Qué sucede Atsushi? ¿No te he dicho que aguardes en silencio?**

 **—** **Lo intento, pero, me parece sencillamente extraño, ¿Por qué de la nada demoras tanto en una simple carta? No es propio de ti.**

 **Akashi fusiló a Murasakibara con la mirada, pero luego relajó su expresión. Su labio apenas se curvó. Cierto era que una carta no debía ser mucho problema, no obstante, como se sentía algo ansioso quizá convendría… Relajarse un poco.**

 **—** **Atsushi —llamó Akashi con suavidad.**

 **—** **Ya voy…—respondió Atsushi de inmediato.**

 **En aquellos momentos se encontraban en la habitación de Akashi. No había nadie más en la mansión, estaban ellos dos solos. Akashi estaba sentado en su escritorio y mientras tanto Murasakibara descansaba en la cama de Seijuuro. Cuando Akashi llamó al más alto, este fue donde él, se arrodilló y se colocó entre sus piernas. Por la altura de Atsushi, aun arrodillado en el suelo era fácil alcanzar los labios de Akashi. El menor ofreció su boca al instante. Se besaron. Atsushi notó que esos labios tenían gusto a té verde y algo más… ese algo más no era un sabor definible o imitable, simplemente era la esencia de su dulce Aka-chin.**

 **—** **¿Vas a complacerme?**

 **—** **Ya sabes la respuesta, Aka-chin.**

 **Atsushi desabrochó su pantalón, el sonido del cierre bajando siempre era divertido. La mano del más alto fue directamente a la virilidad de Akashi. Unos cuantos toques y caricias fueron suficientes.**

 **—** **Atsushi, este verano no estaré a tu lado… Iré con Shintaro a la casa de verano —espetó Seijuuro con calma, no parecía que un hombre estaba a punto de hacerle una felación.**

 **—** **No… Aka-chin, ¡No puedo permitirlo! ¡No puedes irte tu solo con Mido-chin…! —renegó de inmediato el de cabello lila. La mirada de Atsushi usualmente era perezosa y tranquila, pero a veces se mostraba amenazante… y en ese momento lucía más que amenazante.**

 **Akashi suspiró, ¿Por qué Murasakibara era tan dramático?**

 **—** **¿Y qué propones entonces? ¿Venir con nosotros? Arruinarás mis planes.**

 **—…** **No quiero interponerme en tus planes, sé que cuando tomas una decisión esta es absoluta —Atsushi detuvo sus acciones. Su cara lo decía todo, estaba pensando en algo—. ¿Dejarías que yo también vaya? ¡Prometo que no te molestaré! Cuando estés a solas con Mido-chin respetaré eso.**

 **—** **Entonces, ¿Por qué deseas ir?**

 **—** **Porque debo cuidar de ti, Aka-chin y porque un hombre que conocemos vive allá.**

 **—** **¿Quién?... Oh, entiendo. ¿Jugaras un poco con él?**

 **—** **Me interesa mucho el hombre que tomó primero a mi preciado emperador, digamos que, me entiendo bien con Muro-chin y… la verdad no quisiera desaprovechar una oportunidad de ir a verle.**

 **—** **Está bien, puedes venir. Ahora, ¿Planeas hacerme esperar más?**

 **Se miraron, podían entenderse sólo con eso. Y luego de sonrisas cómplices, ambos pasaron una tarde muy apasionada.**

 _¿Quién será esa mujer que conoció Shintaro en Paris…? No importa, ese matrimonio no va a suceder…_

Capitulo dos: Reencuentros con el pasado.

Hoy no me siento tan poético, el escepticismo me abordó apenas abrí los ojos esta mañana.

Ayer, cuando envié la carta destinada hacia Shintaro, me sentí tan lleno de ilusión que apenas podía soportarme a mí mismo, sentía que la sonrisa se pintaba por si sola en mis labios y que mi expresión traicionaba mi usual mascara impasible. Por fortuna no fue tan grave.

Sin embargo, apenas abrí los ojos esta mañana, no sentí ni una pizca del remolino que el día anterior me había dejado hecho un excéntrico caos. Como si la realidad hubiese decidido reñir conmigo y retarme, recordé que apenas el primer paso de todo un plan acaba de ser dado.

Las piezas del juego no habían comenzado a moverse aún. De cualquier forma yo debía estar preparado para cualquier respuesta o eventualidad.

Después del desayuno hice algunas llamadas, me aseguré de que todo estuviese listo. Mi mente después divagó, lo suficiente como para orillarme a escribir estas palabras desde tan temprano, no suelo escribir demasiado en mi diario, al menos no de día, no me apetece. Sin embargo, como mencioné, esta mañana sentí el escepticismo deslizándose por mi espina dorsal, a tal grado que sencillamente sentí el capricho de relatar lo siguiente.

Se trata de un recuerdo de mis quince años.

Era verano, el padre de Shintaro por asuntos ajenos a mi saber, estaba de visita y por ello también Shintaro. Obviamente, ambos jóvenes aun sin mucho interés por los temas de nuestros padres, decidimos que sería mucho mejor irnos al lago.

Lo recuerdo, mis ojos en aquellos instantes no podían despegarse del rostro de Shintaro… estaba tan perdido en sus hermosas facciones, en esos ojos, en sus cambios. Él, a diferencia de mí, comenzaba a embarnecer de manera mucho más evidente. Su musculatura y complexión se transformaban, lo que alguna vez fue una simple y encantadora oruga come libros, empezaba a romper la crisálida, emergiendo como un maravilloso espécimen que ciertamente sería un rompe corazones. Por supuesto en esos momentos no me preocupaba demasiado, Shintaro nunca fue del tipo coqueto, tan reservado y magnifico, siempre mantuvo esa tendencia a preocuparse más en los asuntos académicos o extracurriculares que en los sociales. Quizá por eso éramos un dúo magnifico en aquel entonces, ninguno era especialmente social, incluso entre nosotros la comunicación, en lo que al habla se refiere, era casi mínima, podría decirse que simplemente nos entendíamos entre miradas, gestos y acciones simples. Al punto en que nos sentíamos cómodos juntos y no necesitábamos a nadie más. Aunque, claro está, yo en aquel entonces, comenzaba a sentir como la semilla de un romance juvenil empezaba a florecer lentamente.

Recuerdo bien como el calor se acumulaba en mis mejillas cuando la idea de tomarle la mano cruzaba por mi mente. Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que pensaba me daría una especie de taquicardia… Ah sí, ese primer flechazo fue sumamente intenso y me dejaba sin palabras. Y resulta irónico, en aquel momento yo ya había perdido todo, o mejor dicho, ya lo había dado todo: mi primer beso, mi virginidad, mi inocencia y mi pureza… pero por lo visto no había perdido mi capacidad de enternecimiento, ¡Tan inocentes eran mis sentimientos hacia Shintaro! Aunque no los comprendí al inicio, e inclusive, pensé que tal vez sería algo pasajero, que mi fascinación sólo radicaba en la hermosura natural de su embarnecimiento y crecimientos, ¿No son los científicos unos bohemos que admiran la increíble evolución del mundo por el mero goce de hacerlo? Me sentí así en un inicio, intentando decirme a mí mismo que yo no era capaz de sentir cosas tan dulces… me equivoqué.

Tiempo más tarde supe que él sería la persona con la que yo pasaría el resto de mis días. No pensé que eso fuese a cambiar, ni siquiera cuando Shintaro anunció que partiría por estudios a Paris.

…

 **Había pasado una semana entera, Akashi daba golpecitos a la mesa con la punta de sus dedos, estaba impaciente, necesitaba la respuesta de Shintaro.**

 **Cuando pensó que su cordura no daba para más, una de las amas de llave llegó con una pequeño paquete lleno de cartas. Akashi las recibió y rápidamente escrutó cada sobre hasta encontrar el que había esperado.**

 **Abrió el sobre. Ah, el papel tenía la esencia varonil de la colonia que usaba Shintaro. Seijuuro sujetó el papel con sumo gusto, lo apegó a su nariz y aspiró ese tierno aroma, sintió un pequeño latido irregular… Oh, incluso el aroma de la persona que amaba era capaz de emocionarle. Pero no se pasó todo el rato disfrutando de la esencia del papel, procedió a leerla.**

 **"** **Cuando recibí tu carta no pensé que fuese a contener tan amable invitación. Realmente ha pasado tiempo. Pero no repararé demasiado en ese tipo de cuestiones. Quería decirte que acepto con gusto tu invitación. No la esperaba, pero no la declino, todo lo contrario. La fecha de mi arribo sigue siendo la misma, con los ligeros cambios que me has especificado. Así pues, no me queda más que decir, nos vemos pronto, Akashi"**

 **Akashi sonreía, sonreía como nadie jamás le vería sonreír. Aunque, esa sonrisa tenía algo de maliciosa. Las cosas estaban tomando el rumbo que él deseaba, esto le animó, sus planes para evitar que ese matrimonio se lleve a cabo lucían mucho más factibles que antes. Esta vez, a diferencia de cuando era sólo un chiquillo, haría que Shintaro se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, que los aceptase… Akashi, después de todo, era absoluto.**

 **…**

 **—** **Déjame ver si entendí. Akashi, mi pequeño petirrojo, vendrá en verano para acortejar a un chico que le gusta, y tú te adelantaste y viniste directo a mí.**

 **Atsushi observó al esplendido hombre de 34 años que descansaba en el sofá de la bonita y elegante cabaña que se situaba cerca de la casa de verano de Akashi que colindaba con el lago. Ese hombre tan hermoso, se llamaba Himuro Tatsuya. Atsushi conocí a Himuro, aunque no lo suficiente, el de cabello negro siempre se mostraba misterioso, lo poco que Atsushi sabía lo había conseguido de la misma boca de Akashi. Murasakibara sabía que ese sujeto tenía cierta obsesión por Seijuuro, pero no una obsesión enferma, sino que, era del tipo que si Akashi decía a Himuro "Quiero verte", Himuro iría corriendo sin importar nada a su encuentro… Sí, así de significativo era el pelirrojo para él.**

 **—** **Eso mismo —Murasakibara se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Está bien, verdad? Le dije a Aka-chin que no estorbaría en sus planes románticos pero… tú no has dicho nada por el estilo, ¿No es cierto, Muro-chin?**

 **Himuro encendió un cigarro, con ademán sensual lo llevó a sus apetitosos labios, ahí lo encendió y luego de una calada suave, el azabache sonrió.**

 **—** **Oh vaya, ¿Así que recibiré un papel en esta obra?**

 **—** **No lo sé, eso depende, ¿Deseas que el protagonista se quede con otro? No soy fan de los finales tan felices, y tú tampoco, Muro-chin. Me gustan las cosas como están, me gusta que Aka-chin no pertenezca a nadie y aun así pueda ser mío de vez en cuando… Si logra que Mido-chin se enamore, ¿No significa el adiós para nosotros?**

 **—** **¿Eso es lo que piensas?**

 **—** **Sí. Aka-chin puede ser el pecado mismo, pero… cuando ama, es fiel. Lo sé. Mido-chin no tiene idea de la clase de hermoso ser que en realidad puede llegar a ser Aka-chin, no conoce un ápice de esa mirada apasionada o de esa voz lujuriosa… y dudo que lo llegue a saber, al menos, no como nosotros.**

 **Himuro dio otra calada a su cigarro, le dio un golpecito con el dedo, dejó caer la ceniza sobre un cenicero de cristal que descansaba a su lado. Estaba meditando, lo que decía Atsushi tenía mucho sentido y era verdad. Después de todo, ¿Quién conoce más a Seijuuro que el hombre que le moldeó a su gusto? Sabía bien que era un buen chico, pese a ser una deliciosa creación de delicada lujuria, en ese chico habitaba un corazón soñador, enamoradizo. Y aunque suene egoísta, Himuro estaba en las mismas, no quería que Akashi perteneciese a un sólo hombre. Claro que apenas el juego empezaba, las cartas estaban siendo repartidas, habría que ver qué clase de hombre era Midorima.**

 **—** **¿Conoces a Midorima, Atsushi? ¿O sólo de nombre?**

 **—** **Le conozco, no tanto como Aka-chin, pero lo suficiente.**

 **—** **Ajá —asintió. Murasakibara no despegaba sus ojos de Himuro. Este siguió fumando hasta que decidió apagar su cigarro—. Primero habrá que ver si Akashi logra enamorar a ese tipo. No dudo de sus encantos, pero, tú entiendes, a veces el golpe es demasiado fuerte, la típica transición de amigo a pareja, el típico "pensé que éramos amigos…" y claro, ver si no se asquea al saber que el pequeño petirrojo es un homosexual empedernido desde hace algunos años.**

 **Himuro sonrió con terrible crueldad, le divertía pensar en Akashi destrozado yendo directo a sus brazos en busca de consuelo.**

 **—** **Entonces, ¿Qué harás Muro-chin?**

 **—** **Aun no es tiempo de mostrar mi juego, pero te aseguro que encontré mi papel en esta obra. Ahora, ven aquí y déjame follarte.**

 **Murasakibara sonrió y fue donde él, se acostó en el sillón y Himuro, cual pantera negra, se agazapó sobre él y tomó sus labios. Besaba tan bien, Atsushi sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿Cómo es que podía hacer eso con la lengua? Ah, el sabor a tabaco era extraño.**

 **…**

 **—** **Deseaba que Akashi te conociera, ¿Debes irte, Satsuki?**

 **Midorima no solía ser muy emocional o comunicativo cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos o caprichos, aquellas simples palabras habían sido un enorme capricho. Momoi, con una sonrisa dulce, suspiró de encanto, ¿No era el hombre más tierno en la tierra?**

 **La de cabello rosa, fue donde su novio y poniéndose de puntitas depositó un casto beso sobre sus labios. Midorima la abrazó y le dio unos besos un poco más profundos, sólo se iría unas semanas pero… bueno, deseaba despedirse de ella apropiadamente.**

 **—** **Yo quisiera ir contigo, Midorin, sabes que sí, pero mis padres me han invitado y llevo un buen tiempo alejada de casa. Además, tengo que hablarles de ti… de nosotros.**

 **—** **Entiendo. Será en otra ocasión —respondió con calma, aceptando la lógica de los argumentos de su hermosa novia. Se acomodó los lentes.**

 **—** **Ya verás que unas semanas son pequeñas. ¿De acuerdo? Te escribiré en cuanto pueda…**

 **Midorima tomó la maleta de Momoi y la acompañó a la estación. La mirada de Shintaro decía un enorme "No te vayas" aunque su expresión era prácticamente inmutable.**

 **Se dieron otro romántico beso. Shintaro la abrazó con cariño y entonces la vio abordar.**

 **—** **Nos vemos —dijo Momoi, moviendo su mano, despidiéndose con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro. Midorima se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Satsuki se dio cuenta de que olvidaba algo—. ¡Ah! ¡Midorin!**

 **—** **¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Shintaro, dándose la vuelta.**

 **—** **Te quiero… —anunció ella, con las mejillas rosadas de encanto.**

 **—** **Yo también.**

 **…**

 **Ambos jóvenes estaban en el tren, la siguiente parada sería en el lago donde muchas casas de veraneo para gente de buen dinero residían, entre ellas, la de Akashi y… sí, también la de Himuro, aunque la suya no era una simple casa de verano, él vivía ahí.**

 **—** **Es bueno verte Shintaro, luces bien —dijo Akashi, en un tono amable pero serio, muy a su estilo.**

 **—** **Puedo decir lo mismo de ti.**

 **—** **Gracias —Akashi observó el panorama, estaban dejando la ciudad atrás—. ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje?**

 **—** **Bien —espetó Shintaro, sin mucho adorno. Se le notaba distraído, su mente y corazón estaban en otra parte. Esto irritó un poco al pelirrojo, pero no era nada que no pudiese manejar.**

 _Apenas empieza… no debo preocuparme, es normal que la extrañe ahora… pero no importa, yo haré que la olvide, y haré que recuerde lo bueno que es estar juntos… Sólo unas paradas más y entonces podré comenzar._

Capítulo 3.

 **—**

 **Ahí estaban los dos, frente a la hermosa (lujosa y enorme) cabaña de verano donde la familia Akashi había pasado tantos veranos en el pasado. Shintaro observó la estructura con una sencilla sonrisa en los labios, era apenas una ligera curvatura la que se asomaba en su expresión; con esa pequeña sonrisa Akashi entendió cuan feliz estaba Shintaro de estar ahí, ¡Al fin! ¡Un poco de cooperación! Seijuuro temía que su huésped nunca fuese a poner los pies en la tierra y se quedase por siempre en su reino de nostalgia romántica.**

 **—** **Tan maravillosa, justo como la recordaba —comentó Shintaro.**

 **Akashi le dedicó un gesto de agradecimiento y abrió la puerta de la casa. Estaba vacía. Midorima pensó que era extraño que no estuviese todo plagado de sirvientes como alguna vez lo estuvo, sin embargo, lo dejó pasar ya que eso era una nimiedad; además los dos eran adultos y podían servirse y valerse por ellos mismos, no era necesario tanto lujo, además, la invitación por sí misma ya era demasiado buena.**

 **Claro que había uno que otro ayudante por ahí, pero, bastante ocultos. Por ejemplo, había algunas personas trabajando en la cocina y en las mañanas aparecerían algunas mucamas… pero de cualquier forma seguía siendo poco comparado a lo que el padre de Akashi estaba acostumbrado a tener. Por suerte, Seijuuro era más simple… y, cabe decir, que entre menos testigos mucho mejor.**

 **—** **¿Te guio a tu habitación, Shintaro? —preguntó Akashi, con un tono de voz sinceramente afectuoso—. Después de que tomes un descanso podremos cenar.**

 **—** **Por supuesto —Shintaro tomó su maleta de mano y siguió al pelirrojo. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Midorima asaltó al pelirrojo con una duda simple: —Ah, ¿Qué hay de Murasakibara? ¿Llegará más tarde? Lo mencionaste hace poco…**

 **Akashi rodó los ojos mentalmente. Se forzó a esbozar una suave sonrisa. Obvio quería a Atsushi, era un gran amante y todo, pero… bueno, tenerle en la cena no era el mejor de los escenarios para lo que tenía planeado.**

 **—** **Ciertamente no sé dónde se encuentra —respondió sincero—. Esperaba verle aquí, posiblemente salió por su cuenta. Atsushi tiene un conocido que vive cerca de aquí, seguro que ha ido a verle, tú no debes preocuparte por ese tipo de detalles, Shintaro.**

 **—** **Siempre tan atento a todo, Akashi —dijo Midorima—. Ciertamente, ahora que hemos crecido, aprecio mucho más tu sentido del orden, me alegra verte tan bien, no has cambiado, eso es bueno.**

 **Aquel había sido un simple comentario, un halago del montón. Akashi recibía halagos mucho mejor a diario y aun así… ¿Por qué sus mejillas se habían puesto calientes? Seijuuro pensó que su corazón se detendría. ¿Acaso Shintaro le estaba halagado? ¿Sólo por eso? ¡Oh por amor a todas las deidades habidas y por haber! ¿Desde cuándo Shintaro decía cosas así? ¿Acaso le había afectado el ambiente parisino? O quizá el afecto de aquella mujer que conoció le había suavizado… Seijuuro no sabía la respuesta, ni quería saberla, sólo sabía que ese Midorima tan maduro y encantador era un peligro para su corazón.**

 **Akashi se contuvo… ¡Ah! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle todas esas palabras románticas que habitaban en su aun dulce corazón! Pero la simple idea le avergonzaba en sobremanera. ¡Ha! ¡Qué cómico!**

 **«¿No es irónico? No puedo decirle al hombre que amo mis sentimientos pero soy capaz de desnudarme ante mis amantes sin ningún rastro de pena. No sé si reírme o lamentarme con este tipo de dicotómicas conductas…», pensó Akashi para sí mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Midorima.**

 **La habitación era exquisita, la decoración y los muebles eran magníficos. Midorima entró y dejó su maleta en el suelo. Tomó asiento en la cama y observó todo con calma. Sin mucha pena se recostó en la cama, suspirando de placer al sentir las colchas frescas contra su piel. El clima era terriblemente caluroso pese a la hora, ya estaba anocheciendo y aun así la temperatura no bajaba. Akashi también sintió el calor, pero no era el calor causado por el tiempo, sino por la visión que se extendía ante sus ojos: Un Shintaro de veintidós años, acostado en una gran cama… indefenso. ¡Si tan solo Akashi tuviera las agallas para lanzarse sobre él y seducirlo! Pero no, sólo se sonrojaba como el virgen que alguna vez fue.**

 **—** **Puedes hacer lo que te plazca, estás en tu casa, Shintaro —espetó Akashi y se dio la vuelta—. Tomaré una ducha. Te esperaré en el comedor para cenar, recuerdas donde está, ¿Cierto?**

 **—** **Sí, aun lo recuerdo. Gracias Akashi —respondió Midorima, recobrando la compostura, sentándose en la cama, acomodándose el cabello, posiblemente él también tomaría una ducha, aunque no por las mismas razones.**

 **…**

 **Atsushi tocó la puerta, según el reloj había llegado diez minutos antes de que fuese a servirse la cena… Sí, conocía muy bien las mañas de Seijuuro y aunque no era lo suyo ser puntal, por él haría una excepción. Además, le convenía, dejar a su Aka-chin a solas no era de los mejores planes. ¡Pero! No venía solo, trajo refuerzos.**

 **La puerta se abrió y la sonrisita que Atsushi portaba en los labios migró al sur para no volver. Quien había atendido la puerta era Shintaro.**

 **—** **Murasakibara, que bueno verte y… ¿Nos conocemos? —Inquirió Shintaro—. Tú debes ser el amigo de Murasakibara, Akashi te ha mencionado el día de hoy. Gusto conocerte —educado y formal pero afable.**

 **Himuro sonrió, su rostro desbordaba encanto y sensualidad. Con la misma educación Tatsuya ofreció su mano y estrechó la de Shintaro con lo que llamarían "la seguridad y la fuerza que poseen los hombres confiables y viriles".**

 **—** **Himuro Tatsuya, el gusto es mío. ¿Y Akashi? —Himuro fue al grano, sólo una cosa, o mejor dicho, una persona le interesaba.**

 **—** **En su habitación, hace rato mencionó que tomaría una ducha. No tardará, dudo que vaya a llegar tarde para la cena. Por favor pacen.**

 **Aunque su voz era siempre seria y de talante poco emocional, Shintaro se mostraba realmente amistoso, quizá estaba demasiado contento. Murasakibara, al igual que el pelirrojo, sintió que Midorima estaba demasiado cambiado, era muy diferente a como hace unos años. Atsushi se formuló las mismas preguntas respecto al porqué del cambio de Shintaro.**

 **Himuro entró primero y se fue de largo. Shintaro no dijo nada. Luego entró Murasakibara y este acompañó a Shintaro hasta el comedor.**

 **—** **Así que contraerás matrimonio, ¿eh, Mido-chin?**

 **—** **¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Akashi…? Entiendo. Aún no he confirmado nada —dijo Shintaro, algo seco, no deseaba tratar el tema con Atsushi, quería hablarlo primero con Akashi.**

 **—** **Si lo has mencionado en una carta y se lo has dicho a él es que las cosas ya son prácticamente seguras, que no hayas decidido una fecha o no lo hayan anunciado es otra cosa —soltó Atsushi, cual bomba, sin piedad o adornos. Sus ojos denotaban total indiferencia ante lo que acaba de espetar, y su tono era tranquilo, casi aburrido.**

 **Midorima se sintió incomodo, aunque esas palabras realmente no habían sido ofensivas.**

 **Cuando llegaron al comedor, ninguno abrió la boca, aguardarían en silencio hasta que llegaran los otros dos.**

 **…**

 **—** **¡Tatsuya! ¡Basta! ¡Déjame! —siseó Akashi, intentaba apartar al apasionado Himuro que en aquellos momentos le sostenía sin mucho esfuerzo, aprisionando su cuerpo contra la cama.**

 **—** **Después de tanto tiempo, deberías estar rogando por mis labios, Akashi —susurró Tatsuya, deslizando sus labios sobre la oreja del menor, dejando que su cálido aliento perforara la piel de Akashi y que sus palabras llegasen directo a él, inyectándose cual morfina.**

 **Seijuuro se estremeció, sin duda la voz acaramelada de Himuro se había vuelto mucho más suave y aterciopelada, si él recitase en su oído mientras le acariciaba era seguro que le llevaría al orgasmo sólo con eso. No obstante, Akashi sabía que faltaba poco para la cena, sabía que Shintaro y Atsushi seguro estaban en el comedor, solos, y sabía más que nada, que Himuro planeaba devorarle y no pensaba detenerse.**

 **—** **Atsushi te invitó, ¿Cierto? Habla Tatsuya, ¿Cuánto sabes?**

 **—** **Sé que mi petirrojo vino de visita, ¿No es esa suficiente razón para venir? Me conoces Akashi, sabes que aprovecharé cada oportunidad que tenga para sostenerte en mis brazos, para besarte y hacerte el amor desenfrenadamente, igual que en el pasado. Nuestro amorío es algo que sólo se transforma pero jamás acaba.**

 **¡Maldita sea su sagaz lengua!, pensó Akashi intentando despertar, no quería dejarse llevar por sus delicadas palabras o por esa melosa voz.**

 **Himuro besó el pecho de Akashi, bajó hacia donde se encontraba su botón rozado, erecto por el aire frío y lo lamió, sabía que era el punto débil de su tierno petirrojo. La lasciva voz de Akashi se preparó para salir casi en automático, ¡Akashi se sentía tan débil ante las tiernas caricias! Para Seijuuro, un joven acostumbrado a ser dueño de sí mismo y a manejarse con perfecta autonomía… sentirse tan sumiso, tan esclavo de alguien más, era un sentimiento excitante pero desesperante.**

 **—** **Tatsuya, por favor… ahora no, él está aquí.**

 **—** **Lo sé, le he saludado en la puerta, es guapo.**

 **—** **Sabes lo que él significa para mí, ¿no es así? Sé que Atsushi te lo ha contado todo.**

 **—** **¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Por qué crees que yo lo sé? —preguntó Himuro con esa cara de ángel y esa sonrisa de demonio.**

 **—** **Porque… has venido directo a mí, me has atacado sin piedad, buscas ir directo a la yugular, como si estuvieses intentando reclamarme y recordarme a quien pertenecí una vez, pero los dos sabemos que las cosas ya no son así —dijo Akashi, impasible, firme, pero con un toque de pena en su voz… el pasado era hermoso, negro, obsceno, pero hermoso, ¿Qué necesidad había de revivir aquellas memorias? Eran mucho mejor como lo que eran: parte del pasado.**

 **Himuro observó el cuerpo desnudo de Akashi, luego su cabello aun húmedo y la toalla que estaba en el suelo, era cierto, le había atacado apenas le había visto, cual depredado que divisa a su exquisita presa, no había perdido ni un segundo. En las palabras de Akashi había muchas verdades, pero, Himuro veía las cosas a su modo.**

 **—** **Siempre serás mío —respondió y deslizó su lengua sobre sus belfos—. Nunca olvides eso.**

 **Himuro tomó los labios de Akashi, los lamió y mordió a placer, profundizó el beso a tal grado que Seijuuro no pudo reprimir gemidos de total deleite, sentía que se estaba volviendo loco. La lujuria de esos besos, el dulce sabor a pecado, y esa esencia pasional seguían siendo tan adictivos y deliciosos como si fuera la primera vez.**

 **Después de una felación, Akashi logró vestirse y ambos fueron al comedor para cenar.**

 **…**

 **—** **Hija, es un gusto verte en casa…¿Cómo ha estado todo en Paris? ¡Casi no hemos recibido cartas de tu parte! —exclamó la madre de Momoi, se veía radiante pese a su edad.**

 **Momoi sonrió y fue a darle un animoso abrazo.**

 **—** **Ay madre, exageras demasiado, les he escrito una vez por semana desde que me fui.**

 **—** **¡Lo sé querida! ¡Pero son tan cortas!**

 **Ambas rieron y se abrazaron.**

 **Momoi fue recibida en la casa de verano de sus padres. Su padre descansaba en aquella vieja silla de lectura que tanto quería y su madre se había sentado a su lado en el sofá. La familia lucía contenta y todo fue charlas y sonrisas. Momoi relató sucesos novedosos y la familia le puso al tanto de nimiedades. De pronto, llegó el momento de la verdad.**

 **—** **Madre, padre… quiero hablarles de algo, o más bien… de alguien.**

 **—** **¿De quién se trata, cariño? ¿Alguna amistad nueva? —preguntó su padre, con el típico tono de padre amoroso.**

 **—** **No, no es eso.**

 **—** **¡Entonces dinos ya, tesoro! ¡Queremos saberlo! —exclamó su madre, animadísima.**

 **—** **Se llama Shintaro Midorima, y es mi novio desde hace dos años…**

 **Las sonrisas se borraron del rostro de sus padres.**

 **Momoi sintió que se le rompía el corazón, ¿Por qué de pronto lucían tan tristes y preocupados?**

 **—** **Cielo, eso es… —su padre apenas podía hablar.**

 **—** **¡Es terrible! ¡Es totalmente terrible! ¡Cariño! ¿Qué te dijimos antes de que te fueras…? ¡Oh no! ¡Ay dios mío! ¿Qué haremos ahora? —estalló la madre, escandalosa, casi aterrada.**

 **Momoi no pudo contenerse, con su rostro crispado de dolor y exasperación encargó a sus padres.**

 **—** **¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Soy una adulta! ¡Y yo lo amo! ¿No están felices por mí? ¡Jamás había sido tan feliz y aun así ustedes lucen tan decepcionados! ¡¿Por qué, eh?! —Momoi no pudo contener las lágrimas, ella era la más decepcionada, jamás esperó reacciones así.**

 **Su madre, al verla llorar, la socorrió con un abrazo, se daba cuenta de su error al haber reaccionado tan efusivamente.**

 **—** **No cariño… no es tu culpa, y en otras circunstancias estaríamos regocijándonos por ti, sólo queremos tu felicidad —dijo, suave, conciliadora, acariciando las rosadas hebras de largo cabello que su hijita querida poseía.**

 **—** **¿Circunstancias? ¿Qué sucede…?**

 **—** **Esa relación debe terminar, tesoro —dijo el padre, serio, pero apenado—. Tú ya estás comprometida…**

 **—** **¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿De quién?**

 **—** **¿Recuerdas a ese apuesto joven con el que jugabas cuando niña, que solía cuidarte? ¿Recuerdas que solíamos visitarle siempre en su casa? Sé que eras pequeña, intenta hacer memoria Él es tu prometido.**

 **—** **No puede ser…**

 ** _¿Él…? ¡No puede ser! ¡No, no, no! Ese niño con el que yo solía jugar es…_**


	3. Capitulo 4

Muchas personas desean ser malvadas, porque saben que los villanos son fabulosos, son fuertes y no temen ir más allá para cumplir sus objetivos y conseguir lo que desean. Y parece que el mundo está plagado de ellos, no obstante, los cascarones son sólo una parte. ¿Alguna vez alguien se ha preguntado si esas personas realmente son capaces de cometer actos malvados? La imaginación es una cosa, el deseo es otra… pero la capacidad es lo principal. ¿Querer, es poder? Ciertamente aplica si tu querer recae en tu propia autoestima. Si deseas hacerlo y te crees capaz, puede que lo logres. Sin embargo, hay personas que tratan y simplemente no son capaces, sus sentimientos les traicionan y aunque desean ser fuertes, egoístas y caprichosos realmente no pueden ir en contra de sus reales naturalezas, por más que su apariencia externa diga una cosa la verdad de sus seres es otra…

Eso es lo que sucede con Akashi.

Akashi siempre deseó ser alguien más, mucho más extrovertido, capaz de cualquier cosa, y yo me encargué de ilustrarle en ese camino, hasta el punto en el que él creyó que era capaz de seducir a quien sea o poseer a quien sea. Y es verdad, él puede seducir a quien sea, maravillar a todos y enamorar a más de uno. No obstante, resulta que… hay una falla, una falla diminuta pero muy importante: su capacidad es traicionada por su auténtica naturaleza.

Yo formé a ese chico, estoy orgulloso de ello, es la obra maestra de mis amantes. Como él no hay dos.

Le conozco, le conozco demasiado bien. Es amable, gentil, sensible, considerado, dulce y realmente amoroso… Y todas esas buenas cualidades suyas que, con tanto empeño, siempre intentó sepultar y creyó hacerlo, ahora le juegan en contra.

¡Fue suficiente con ver su actitud en esa cena de hace unos días!.. No hizo nada. No hizo ni un movimiento…Ni una mirada coqueta, ni una sonrisa seductora. Nada. Era como si ese joven sensual se hubiese ido lejos y hubiese dejado al tierno ángel al cual le robé todo hace tanto tiempo. Era otro Akashi, totalmente. Yo esperaba verle activo, jugando todas sus cartas, yendo directo al grano. ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda antes de que Midorima se vaya con su novia a Paris? ¿Un verano? No es mucho, los días vuelan y las noches de verano nunca parecen ser suficiente. Entonces, ¿Dónde estaba ese Akashi capaz de todo? Les diré: hundido, retenido, encadenado por su genuino amor… La fachada de mi petirrojo es inútil cuando está enamorado de él, porque aunque él quiera ser un demonio, jamás dejó de ser un ángel, aun si yo le teñí de caído.

No obstante, esto no me molesta… para nada, realmente atesoro a mi petirrojo como realmente es. Aunque, cabe decir que… yo si soy un demonio, y uno celoso. ¿Dejar al hermoso de todos sufrir a merced de alguien que jamás leyó esos poemas de amor reflejados en el tierno brillo de sus ocelos? ¿Ceder a mi petirrojo en manos de alguien que nunca leyó las confesiones en la sonrisa de sus labios? No soy mucho de alardear, pero, para no leer las preciosas joyas en Akashi se necesita ser imbécil o ciego.

Oh, mi Akashi… quizá tú no puedes ser el villano de la historia, pero yo sí.

…

Akashi, Midorima y Murasakibara lucían unas hermosas yukatas blancas. Cada yukata tenía un diseño diferente. La de Akashi era blanca con flores diminutas del mismo tono y algunas flores rojas repartidas exquisitamente a lo largo de la prenda. La de Atsushi era similar, pero en lugar de flores rojas eran azules. Y el de Shintaro era blanco con líneas verdes horizontales que iban desde el inicio hasta el final.

¿Por qué vestían de yukatas? Porque irían al festival de las luciérnagas. Este se celebraba en un templo precioso que colindaba con el lago, estaba relativamente cerca de la hermosa casa de Akashi. De hecho, esto era a propósito. En vida, la madre de Akashi quedó tan fascinada por aquel templo y su festival que, a la hora de elegir una casa de verano, Masaomi tuvo que comprar algunas hectáreas del lugar para colocar ahí dicha casa. El festival tenía mucho significado y valor sentimental en esa familia, ya que en ese templo, famoso por ser de la buena suerte y especializarse en la bendición de los nuevos matrimonios y parejas, fue donde Masaomi pidió la mano de la que tiempo después sería la madre de Akashi.

Akashi tenía en mente aprovechar esa hermosa atmosfera para tener lo que se conoce como "un momento emocional". Los momentos emocionales son esos raros momentos de la vida en la que de pronto las personas tocan temas profundos, hablan con seriedad y exteriorizan las verdades de sus corazones… cuando dos personas comparten estos momentos sus lazos se estrechan con increíble fuerza, e incluso, puede llegar a surgir el amor. Los humanos tendemos a enamorarnos a través de las palabras, nos enamoramos de los pensamientos de otros, de sus dolores, de su real alma y su humanidad… es algo genuino que va más allá de la apariencia. Seijuuro consideraba que debía tener un momento así con Shintaro para destrozar esa brecha que se había creado por los años de distanciamiento.

Atsushi por supuesto tenía sus propios planes, aunque Akashi estaba listo para ello. Seguro encontraría alguna manera de garantizar su privacidad con Shintaro… ¡Ah! ¡Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza! Sólo imaginarse junto a Shintaro, observando los fuegos artificiales, encendiendo véngalas juntos… tomándose de las manos, ¡Oh, basta, basta! Uf, le iba a dar algo si seguía pensando cosas tan… lindas.

«Realmente cuando se trata de Shintaro no tengo remedio —pensó, observando a Midorima de reojo—. ¿Puedo hacer algo al respecto? Supongo que no, el corazón se manda solo. Sinceramente, las cosas están resultando… complicadas. Pensé que sería sencillo. Pero… Jamás pensé que mi propia persona fuese a ser un obstáculo. Sólo verle en yukata me quita el aliento, oh dios, quiero tomar su mano y entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos…»

—¿Akashi? —llamó Shintaro, de pronto.

—¿Qué sucede, Shintaro? —se apresuró Akashi a responder, no quería que fuese tan obvio lo embobado que estaba en sus fantasías dulces y juveniles—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—No, realmente no —hizo una pausa—. Tengo la impresión de que hemos pasado por aquí, pero no recuerdo si es verdad. A veces —explicó, acomodando sus gafas—, uno tiene la impresión de que ha hecho algo o ha pasado por el mismo camino, no tanto como un deja-Vu, más bien tiene que ver con la memoria, siento la mía difusa, pero tengo esa impresión.

—De hecho, asistimos juntos. Nuestros padres se quedaron charlando, tu madre nos trajo para pasar el rato. Comimos un poco, fuimos al juego de los peces y luego de dar una oración en el templo regresamos a casa temprano, creo que aún no anochecía cuando ya estábamos de vuelta. Siempre quise ver los fuegos artificiales contigo, Shintaro —eso último se salió sin pensar, sin embargo, encajó en la atmosfera del recuerdo y se perdió con la sensación, por lo que sus palabras no tuvieron mucho peso.

—Los veremos esta vez, ¿cierto?

—Sí, así es.

Atsushi guardó silencio, sabía que si se atrevía a interrumpir el castigo sería terrible.

Siguieron caminando por el sendero que guiaba directo al festival. Al llegar se toparon con luces de colores, muchas personas alegres, puestos de juegos y comida y por supuesto espectáculos en el templo como danzas ceremoniales, musicales entre otros, y gente orando en el templo, en su mayoría parejas. El verano siempre es época de inicios. Inician las historias de amor, los romances, las bodas…aunque, a veces también es símbolo del fin. ¿No lleva todo fin a un comienzo? Es un ciclo.

—¿Tienen hambre? No hemos almorzado nada, está haciéndose muy tarde —comentó Shintaro luego de caminar un rato.

—Yo tengo hambre, aunque de todos los puestos sólo una cosa me causa apetito. Me encantaría comerme una manzana de caramelo —dijo Atsushi, con una sonrisa ciertamente pecaminosa. Era obvia la indirecta hacia Akashi… quería devorarlo. Seijuuro le reprendió fulminándole con la mirada. Shintaro no entendió la indirecta, ni siquiera sospechó de esas palabras, sólo asintió, una manzana de caramelo no estaría mal, aunque después reprobó a Murasakibara por empezar a comer primero lo dulce.

—Shintaro, ¿Nos comprarías unas manzanas de caramelo? —Pidió Seijuuro, con cierto dulzor en su voz—. Mientras Atsushi y yo compraremos algo de beber.

Midorima asintió y se retiró al puesto, que por gran fortuna, estaba alejado.

—Atsushi —masculló Akashi, controlando su tono, no quería que nadie escuchase. Todos estaban en sus propios asuntos y no había porque cambiar eso—. ¿Se puede saber que pretendes? Pensé que habías prometido estar con Tatsuya y no aquí conmigo, interrumpiendo.

—Aka-chin, no sé de qué hablas… yo quiero pasar un buen tiempo contigo y ser un buen amigo.

El pelirrojo no respondió nada, sabía que era inútil razonar con Atsushi, en especial cuando se refugiaba en su fachada de inocencia absoluta… Ah, esa insolencia, ese cinismo sin fin, tan estresante, tan problemático, tan odioso… tan irresistible…

…

—Nijimura, nos alegramos de que hayas venido. Momoi te espera en el jardín —dijo la madre, recibiendo con total maternal dulzura a su tan adorable y esperado invitado.

Nijimura era un hombre hecho y derecho, de aspecto atractivo, pero serio. Desprendía un aire que sencillamente te obligaba a confiar en él.

Cuando Momoi era pequeña era sumamente tímida, se escondía de todo el mundo… de todo el mundo excepto Nijimura. Algo había en sus ojos, en esa expresión de él que simplemente relajaba a la pequeña. Se llevaban siete años de diferencia, pero eso no les evitaba jugar. La madre de Momoi promovió mucho esta amistad tomando siempre cualquier ocasión como pretexto para que ambos se quedasen juntos y estrechasen sus lazos. Satsuki le guardó un enorme amor a Nijimura, pero siempre fue un amor respetuoso lleno de admiración, era el tipo de amor que alguien sentiría por un hermano mayor…

El azabache sostenía un enorme ramo de rosas en sus manos. Fue al jardín, ahí estaba ella, más hermosa que nunca, florecida como una exquisita orquídea. Ella ya no era una niña, era una mujer, una hermosa mujer que cualquiera moriría por desposar.

Lo irónico el hombre que deseaba hacerlo no se imaginaba que su florecilla de cerezo tenía semejantes problemas. Quizá si Midorima o Momoi hubiesen sabido de ese arreglo se hubiesen casado a escondidas o huido… Ah, el amor es dramático. Sin embargo, en la vida no hay casualidades, sólo lo inevitable, y ese encuentro, en aquel jardín, era algo inevitable.

—Satsuki, ha pasado tiempo —dijo Nijimura, suave, amable, con cierto cariño en la voz.

—Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo —respondió ella—. Demasiado.

—Te lo han dicho ya, ¿cierto? Yo me enteré hace unos meses… no pude hablar contigo, deseaban que fuese una sorpresa, jamás me dijeron cuál era tu dirección allá en Paris. Quería escribirte, quería hablar contigo respecto a todo… esto.

—No quiero casarme —admitió ella, en voz alta—. Te quiero, te quiero mucho, sabes bien que eres importante para mí pero… pero mi corazón pertenece a alguien más —la joven suspiró, su cabello rosa estaba peinado en trenza, esta era acariciada por la brisa. Nijimura la admiró, esa mucho más hermosa de cerca. Asintió ante las palabras expresadas—. No creas que estoy molesta contigo o que me desagrada verte, pero si con alguien puedo ser sincera es con el hombre con el cual desean que me case.

—Lo aprecio, no quisiera enemistarme por algo así…—Nijimura tomó asiento a su lado. Dejó las flores en el regazo de Momoi. Acarició la mejilla de esta y sonrió. Satsuki no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa… esos labios de patito, jamás perderían su encanto.

—¿Por qué las flores? —preguntó ella.

—Un regalo, para ti.

—Lo entiendo, pero, ¿Por qué?

—Porque nunca pude felicitarte por tu logro, por lograr entrar en la universidad que querías. Por perseguir tu sueño… y otras cosas más. Lamento no haber estado ahí para ti. Pero, aun en estas circunstancias, estoy feliz de verte y me alegra saber que estás tan radiante y bella como siempre, has crecido mucho, Satsuki.

Las mejillas de Momoi se sonrosaron, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Un remolino de emociones parcialmente contradictorias arrasó con ella. En parte estaba feliz, se sentía halagada, amada y… ¡Ah! ¡Qué difícil de explicar!

La menor soltó las flores, le abrazó.

—Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento —repetía ella, entre sollozos, una y otra vez.

—No tienes por qué disculparte… —respondió él, sosteniéndola con suavidad en sus brazos. Sí, había crecido, florecido y era mucho más serena y madura… pero seguía siendo la dulce niña con la cual compartió tantos momentos, seguía siendo su pequeña y adorable Momoi… aún era la chica a la que más atesoraba en su vida sin importar los años de separación, ¿Cómo molestarse con ella? ¿Cómo reclamarle?

—Yo… de haber sabido…

—Aun si lo hubieses sabido, hubiese sucedido. ¿Qué decía ese libro que te gustaba leer?

—"El corazón se manda a sí mismo, amamos sin querer, antes de darnos cuenta nos enamoramos tan perdidamente que no hay marcha atrás" —recitó, secando sus lágrimas. Se sabía ese fragmento de memoria. Era imposible que lo olvidase, era casi un mantra, era un precioso recuerdo.

—Nijimura, ¿Tú quieres casarte conmigo?, ¿Me amas de esa forma?

—No tengo las respuestas, no de momento. Sólo sé que me alegra verte. Pero, escúchame bien —el mayor tomó las suaves manos de su princesa y la encaró—. Si tú no deseas casarte intentaré y haré lo que haga falta para impedir que pase…

—Gracias, yo también haré todo lo que pueda. Una mujer debe luchar por el hombre que ama.

—Él es alguien muy afortunado. Ahora, ¿qué tal si damos un paseo?

—Me vendría bien. Vamos.

…

—Tatsuya, Atsushi… ¿Q-Qué están…? ¡Van a vernos! —susurró Akashi, enojadísimo.

—No te preocupes Aka-chin, nadie va a vernos y Mido-chin no regresará en un buen rato.

—Además —opinó Himuro, deslizando su mano sobre el muslo de Akashi—… Con este yukata te vez sencillamente encantador, quiero devorarte ahora mismo.

—Aka-chin eres la cereza más dulce del mundo… una probada no es suficiente, queremos más, más… mucho más…

Continuará


	4. Capitulo 5

Las personas tendemos a ser diferentes cuando estamos con ciertas personas. Esto siempre ha sido evidente para mí, por eso relacionarme con otros me es algo indiferente, ¿de qué sirve que se porten bien conmigo pero en realidad esa sea sólo una faceta que algún día podría desaparecer? De nada, no sirve de nada.

Sin embargo… Con Aka-chin es diferente. Él tiene dos máscaras, pero estas son algo… ¿Absoluto? Podría decirse. Aka-chin no elige cambiar, simplemente sucede. Le nace. Y aun si tiene estos cambios, no puedo odiarlo, no puedo repudiar el hecho de que a veces sea de una manera y en otras ocasiones diferente. Sus cambios no son precisamente desagradables. De hecho son lindos. ¿Alguna vez han pensado en cómo se ve un ángel y un demonio en un mismo cuerpo?

Algo así ocurre cuando Aka-chin cambia. En esencia es igual, su personalidad ahí sigue, su tono de voz, entre otras cosas. No cambia, simplemente es Aka-chin. Pero su comportamiento deriva. Es como si en él hubiese una barrera que separase a su lado más oscuro del más claro, como si no quisiese renunciar u olvidar ninguna de sus partes.

Yo lo adoro, lo amo. No importa con quien me acueste, a la persona que quiero hacer feliz, acaparar al cien por ciento y hacer mía cada noche, es a él, a mi pelirrojo favorito, a mi casi deidad de ojos carmesí.

Volviendo al tema del cambio. Aka-chin cambia cuando está con Mido-chin.

Es… interesante de observar. Todo de él es interesante de observar.

Cuando está con Mido-chin, Aka-chin se muestra más tranquilo, apacible, podría decir que más maduro de lo que ya es. Su sonrisa se vuelve templada, sin llegar a ser melosa del tipo que empalaga y produce algo de asco-incomodad. No, es una sonrisa tierna, real, una curvatura sencilla que dice por todas partes "Mi felicidad eres tú". Ciertamente Muro-chin lo mencionó en algún punto ayer en la cena que tuvimos a solas "Él es un imbécil, ¿Cómo no se da cuenta?", y sí, ahora creo que Mido-chin es un poco idiota para esto de las relaciones humanas. Incluso me pregunto cómo es que consiguió novia.

O esa mujer es una especie de pingüino que soporta al Mido-chin glaciar o es demasiado cálida y ella es capaz de derretir y hacer despertar a ese tonto.

El caso es, que con esta actitud un poco más nueva e inusual a mis ojos de mi pelirrojo, me percaté de algo importante: Yo quería ser el dueño de esa faceta.

Supongo que no es fácil desear algo como eso. No digo que ese lado de Aka-chin sea falso, pero usualmente cuando mostramos lo más… Hm, ¿Cuál era esa palabra que usó Muro-chin? Ah sí, "mórbido". Cuando mostramos lo más mórbido de nosotros muy difícilmente mostramos otras facetas, cómo si a los humanos nos gustara siempre estar en lo peor, es reconfortarle y lo comprendo. Es más sencillo mostrar siempre lo más negro y no sentirnos incomodos o bien ser aceptados con todo y eso a andar por ahí de santos. Sin embargo y de igual forma… yo también quise ser dueño de esa sonrisa tan simple apenas la contemplé.

Cielos, ¿Por qué el tempano de hielo debía ser el dueño de esos gestos sin siquiera ser merecedor o bien percatarse de ellos? Es frustrante, dan ganas de aplastarlo y dejarlo sin aire.

Y cuando pensé que el rey interrumpe momentos era Muro-chin, fue destronado.

En ese festival de hace una semana, estaba a punto de gozar el mejor trío del mundo en uno de los escenarios más interesantes. Aka-chin estaba básicamente desnudo (la yukata no tapaba casi ya nada de su cuerpo, apenas le colgaba de la cintura), y nosotros estábamos listos para la acción… cuando de pronto Mido-chin empezó a llamar a Aka-chin. Entonces nuestra pequeña presa nos hizo a un lado (a veces llega a impresionarme lo fuerte que puede ser). Fue con Mido-chin y los dos se marcharon.

Muro-chin lucía tan enfadado que pensé iba a incendiar el bosque entero con la mirada, cualquiera diría por esa mirada que era una especie de espíritu maligno en busca de venganza. Debo decir que no era yo la excepción, también estaba furioso, no me gusta ser interrumpido cuando estoy a punto de ponerle mano al postre.

Al final… digamos que, nos vengamos.

…

 **Akashi se retorcía, intentaba escapar, ellos no le iban a dejar ir, no de nuevo.**

 **Himuro tenía una mirada que pondría a temblar a cualquiera. Seijuuro pensó que sus ojos eran ciertamente hermosos, que pena que usualmente sólo reluciera uno de ellos. Bueno, le daba cierto encanto.**

 **—** **¡Tatsuya! —siseó Akashi, como alguien que no desea ser atrapado—. No tan fuerte… duele, basta.**

 **—** **Sabes Akashi… no me tienes en el mejor de los humores, sería muy bueno para ti cerrar esos hermosos labios tuyos —dijo el azabache, arrastrando suavemente las palabras, cosiendo cada letra cual advertencia en la mente de su ya amaestrado ex-amante (en realidad desde la perspectiva de Himuro, Akashi** ** _siempre_** **sería su amante).**

 **—** **Muro-chin, no seas así con Aka-chin, está temblando —bromeó Atsushi, apreciando a la perfección como el petirrojo adorado de Tatsuya no se dignaba a abrir el pico ni siquiera para canturrear en busca de auxilio. Posiblemente no le convenía.**

 **—** **Así, justo así te vez realmente hermoso, Akashi —comentó Himuro, observando al menor, desnudo en la cama. Ah, le traía recuerdos. Comparar el pasado con el presente traía a su mente cierta satisfacción indecible.**

 **—"** **Nunca paras de florecer", eso dice tu sonrisa, Muro-chin.**

 **—** **Me entiendes, Atsushi. Estás en lo correcto.**

 **—** **A-Al menos… se gentil.**

 **Atsushi admiró con ojos muy abiertos lo que acaba de pasar. Su fiero Aka-chin acaba de titubear, como si estuviese temeroso de recibir un castigo. Increíble de presenciar. No todos los días vez al absoluto e imponente Akashi doblegarse así como así… y suplicando piedad. Porque pedirle a Himuro ser gentil era suplicar por piedad.**

 **El mayor esbozó una sonrisa de lo más singular. Sus labios delgados se curvaron deliciosamente. En ellos se leía todo: pensamientos, planes, sentimientos… todo. Himuro era increíble cuando estaba en la cama, no sólo por sus habilidades, sino porque era capaz de demostrar y explayar un poco de su real esencia. ¿Qué dirían todas esas lindas damiselas si leyesen las reales páginas del libro titulado "el verdadero 'yo' de Himuro"?**

 **—** **Lo haré, si vienes aquí y eres un buen chico, prometo que nadie nos escuchará. ¿No te trae recuerdos esta habitación?**

 **Se encontraban en la habitación de Akashi, habitación en la cual Himuro podría moverse con los ojos vendados y la luz apagada de lo bien que conocía el interior de esas cuatro paredes. Aquel cuarto había sido el escenario de muchas de sus travesuras.**

 **Akashi guardó silencio. Su rostro enrojeció ofreciendo así la respuesta que sus labios se negaban a soltar.**

 **—** **Aka-chin, no sabes cuánto me excitas —dijo Atsushi, saboreando este lado más "sumiso" de Akashi.**

 **—** **¿Empezamos entonces? —inquirió Tatsuya, volteando con el de cabello lila.**

 **—** **Sí, empecemos.**

 **Himuro atacó el pecho de Akashi, acarició sus deliciosos y suaves botones. Atsushi fue directo al abdomen, repartiendo besos sobre el ombligo, deslizándose a la pelvis, llegando a donde los genitales de Akashi aguardaban impacientemente.**

 **De suspiros a exhalaciones irregulares, poco a poco el cuerpo del pelirrojo fue cediendo al placer. Su piel empezó a calentarse, su frente se perló en sudor y sus labios entre abiertos se encargaban de buscar aire extra, mientras que su garganta omitía todo ruido posible. La verdad Seijuuro quería gritar, quería gemir y pedir o dar indicaciones pero… el momento no era el indicado.**

 **Atsushi procedió a darle una felación, lo que orilló al menor a retorcerse desesperando intentando aguantar la oleada de sensaciones, sintiendo pequeñas ráfagas azotando su espina dorsal, provocando que su pelvis se alzara con desespero. Quería más y su cuerpo no temía expresarlo.**

 **Tatsuya dejó su pecho, fue a donde sus labios y ahí los tomó presos. Insertó su lengua en la cavidad húmeda y caliente de Akashi y ahí sus lenguas danzaron juntas, acariciándose, saludándose, disfrutando de su tacto mutuo. El beso puro ya generaba placer en Akashi, hacía que su mente se pusiera en blanco. Sólo una mínima parte de sí se aferraba a la realidad, no quería olvidar que Midorima podía escucharlos si se dejaba llevar y hacía mucho ruido.**

 **El de ojos grisáceos acarició la suave cabellera pelirroja, parecía soltar perfume dulce cada vez que las yemas de los dedos despeinaban con gentileza sus hebras. Himuro sonrió con el pensamiento sencillo y juguetón de que Akashi era sencillamente una deliciosa flor a la cual si lamías los pétalos con gentileza se abriría para entregarte una miel ámbar hecha de sí. Esa miel Tatsuya la conocía bien y nunca perdía su increíble efecto adictivo.**

 **Tatsuya no pudo controlarse, apartó a Murasakibara y entonces insertó con facilidad dos dedos en el cálido interior. El menor se esforzó por no soltar ningún sonido, no esperó ese movimiento tan pronto. Fue cuestión de minutos para que la perfecta técnica de Himuro surtiera efecto.**

 **—** **¿Qué sucede, Aka-chin? ¿Es tan bueno que vas a venirte sólo por ello? Ha pasado tiempo desde que él te toca, ¿verdad? Vaya, estoy un poco celoso pero… te vez muy, muy sexy Aka-chin.**

 **—** **Yo entraré primero hoy, Atsushi —sentenció Himuro, aquello no estaba a discusión.**

 **—** **T-Tatsuya… deprisa —murmuró Akashi, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su mirada intentaba enfocarse en el rostro del mayor… Sí, estaba nada de caer rendido y venirse sin más—. Ya no aguanto más…**

 **—** **Vamos a divertirnos mucho —dijeron Atsushi y Himuro al mismo tiempo.**

 **…**

 _Mis planes no están resultando, al menos no del todo. El hecho de que Atsushi y Tatsuya estén todo el tiempo cerca representa un problema mayor con el cual no he sido capaz de lidiar… una cosa es encargarme de Atsushi y otra muy diferente de él._

 _El día del festival, sin embargo… tuve un momento conmovedor con Shintaro._

 _Nos sentamos juntos y observamos los fuegos artificiales. Mi corazón estuvo a punto de estallar cuando en secreto admiré su perfil iluminado por los estallidos de colores y la luz de la luna. Entre más le miraba más me encantaba… deseaba tomar su mano, decirle abiertamente lo que llevaba sintiendo desde hace mucho tiempo._

 _Volteó y me regaló una sonrisa, era una sonrisa gentil, Shintaro no solía sonreír así antes… esto me bajó los ánimos inesperadamente, pues mi mente no dejaba de preguntarse si la razón de su cambio se debía enteramente a esa mujer que yo desconocía. Si una mujer era capaz de hacer sonreír de esa manera al hombre que yo más he amado… no puedo evitar sentirme casi derrotado. No obstante frené a mis emociones que tan pesimistas bloqueaban a mi mente, quería pensar con claridad, mover las fichas… no quería rendirme. No iba a rendirme._

 _Aquel momento casi ideal llegó a su fin y en la noche... No, no quisiera hablar de ello._

 _Días después fuimos a pescar sólo Shintaro y yo._

 _Por poco caí de la pequeña lancha pero él me sujetó. Ah, mi héroe. Él tropezó y quedamos a escasos centímetros, por un momento sentí que él se perdió en mis ojos, nuestras respiraciones fueron una así como los latidos de nuestro corazón, probablemente el mío iba ligeramente más rápido._

 _Entró en razón y se alejó rápidamente. Él pensó que no lo noté pero había un ligero tono rosado de vergüenza delatando algo, algo que quizá estuvo enterrado durante mucho tiempo…_

 _Esperanza, eso fue lo que sentí._

 _…_

 **Akashi abrió una pequeña carta de su padre, era una especie de memo.**

 **"** **Seijuuro, el hijo de un cliente muy importante irá a cenar para hablar de negocios la próxima semana. Te hablé sobre la cuenta, es uno de nuestros contactos en América. Encárgate del papeleo. La información para la firma de papeles llegará dentro de poco**

 **Atte. Masaomi A."**

 **Akashi no supo por qué pero un raro presentimiento llegó a su cuerpo. Mientras admiraba las hojas agitarse por la suave y deliciosa brisa, el amargo sabor continuaba en su boca. La mirada del pelirrojo se perdió en la nada, su cabello se mecía con el viento. ¿Qué era…?**

 **—** **¿Qué sucede, Akashi? ¿Qué dice la carta? —preguntó Midorima, sostenía una charola con dos cubas y un vaso de limonada. (La limonada era para Akashi, él no bebía).**

 **—** **Parece que tendremos un invitado pronto —contestó Akashi, sonriendo amoroso, sin darse cuenta. Tomó la limonada y la sensación desapareció de su cuerpo, al lado de Shintaro nada podía ir mal, o eso pensaba él.**


	5. Capitulo 6

Midorima y Atsushi salieron de compras aquella mañana. Atsushi se había ofrecido a salir solo pero Akashi no confiaba del todo en su memoria, tendía a olvidar cosas o ser caprichoso y comprar otras distintas. Akashi hubiese ido en persona a comprar todo, pero no podía, debía esperar a que el invitado arribara para darle la bienvenida, no iba a dejarlo esperando, aquello sin duda sería descortés. Así fue como el pelirrojo se quedó solo en la cabaña. Sí, solo, ni Himuro estaba ahí (digamos que Akashi había sido demasiado serio respecto a que no estaba jugando, de verdad necesitaba privacidad). No planeaba tardarse mucho, después de todo estaba de vacaciones y no era tiempo de negocios.

El invitado arribó, a las doce y media.

—Mi nombre es Akashi Seijuuro, soy el hijo de Masaomi Akashi, es un gusto conocerlo ¿señor…?

—El gusto es mío, Akashi. Y puedes llamarme Nijimura. Realmente no tienes porqué ser tan formal conmigo. Sé que estamos tratando negocios importantes pero… somos un poco jóvenes para hablarnos de "señor".

Akashi examinó a Nijimura. Era bien parecido, sus labios eran toda una atracción exótica, daba la impresión de tener los labios de pato más jugosos que Seijuuro había visto en un tiempo. Su cabello era azabache y corto. Su mirada era sería más no amargada. Parecía alguien confiable y muy maduro para su edad pero con ese aire relajado. Si fuese sólo un amargado más no hubiese pedido un trato más informal y ameno. Oh, definitivamente Akashi adoraba a los hombres como Nijimura, después de todo sentía cierta atracción por la gente de actuar maduro (Shintaro le gustaba mucho por eso). Sin embargo, no iba a intentar nada, después de todo era un asunto de negocios y tanto Atsushi como Midorima volverían pronto.

Los dos se dieron un fuerte y confiable apretón de manos.

—¿Te parece si charlamos en mi estudio?

—Por supuesto, siempre es una buena oportunidad para conocer aliados de negocios.

Akashi sonrió al captar la gracia del comentario. Vaya, de verdad Nijimura era un buen sujeto, le estaba cayendo de perlas.

Una vez en el estudio empezaron a hablar. Nijimura dijo cuántos años tenía, habló sobre su carrera ya finalizada y platicó un poco sobre como son los negocios en américa, además relató algunas historias personales de viajes. Akashi a su vez habló de sus propias experiencias, viajes, edad, etc.

—Realmente eres joven, pero hablas como alguien mucho mayor, apuesto a que fuiste el número uno de la clase, pero no de un semestre, sino de por vida —comentó Shuzo, sonriendo agradable mientras se cruzaba de brazos, reclinándose en la silla donde se encontraba sentado.

Akashi, que estaba sirviendo un trago ligero para ambos (en realidad sólo para él, Akashi no tomaba, se preparó un té), sonrió divertido.

—De por vida, en efecto. Siempre primer lugar, siempre alta excelencia y un temperamento de adulto, no muy sociable. Alguien como yo no encajaba, supongo que era intimidante estudiar junto a un "mini-adulto".

—Quizá, pero, es mejor así… no es común ver jóvenes tan enfocados y capaces. He, menudo comentario de anciano acabo de soltar. Pero es verdad. Veo que tus capacidades sobrepasan cualquier experiencia laboral o talento que tenga alguien mayor a ti. Una vez he tratado con el señor Akashi y debo decir que si dejó los negocios en tus manos es que sin duda eres formidable.

—Eres observador —comentó Akashi, dándole la bebida. Este la aceptó con una sonrisa—. ¿Tienes pareja, Nijimura? Seguro muchas mujeres se han de sentir encantadas con un hombre maduro que no busque sólo libertinaje.

Nijimura esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

—Ciertamente lo mío no es el libertinaje, no me va —se quedó pensativo—. Además, tengo una prometida, o algo así… es complicado.

—¿Sería grosero de mi parte preguntar?

—No, además, siento que puedo hablarlo contigo.

—Me halagas.

—Mi prometida es una joven hermosa, amiga de mi infancia… pero tal parece que ella se ha enamorado de alguien más. Su felicidad es mi prioridad así que prometí intentar disolver nuestro compromiso pero… —dio un trago pequeño a su vaso—. Si me lo preguntas, en realidad yo no quiero acabar con nuestro compromiso.

—El amor es complicado.

—Totalmente.

—Me encantaría conocerla —dijo Akashi, sincero—. Seguro es una joven formidable.

—Bellísima e inteligente —colaboró el azabache, sonriendo con más ternura. Akashi se sintió conmovido, él se sentía así con Shintaro, tan enamorado que haría lo que fuera por Midorima… aunque, no se iba a rendir, al igual que Nijimura en realidad no quería disolver su compromiso, él no quería dejar ir a Shintaro.

—¿Y dónde se encuentra?

—En un hotel, a unos minutos de aquí. Sus padres me han pedido traerla conmigo, quieren que estrechemos lazos. Le he dicho que puede quedarse en su habitación o salir, no pienso retenerla ni nada.

—Si es así, ¿Te gustaría traerla esta noche? Me gustaría conocerla en la cena.

—Por supuesto.

…

—¿Y cómo es tu prometida, Mido-chin? —preguntó Atsushi de pronto.

Midorima estaba observando algunas verduras. Volteó a verlo.

—Es hermosa, ciertamente hermosa.

—¿La amas?

—Sí.

—¿Mucho? ¿Por eso te casas con ella? ¿O la embarazaste?

Shintaro se quedó callado, sí, le apenaba hablar de esas cosas con Murasakibara. Se notó el calor en su rostro pero se le bajó rápidamente. Mientras colocaba algunas cosas en el carrito respiró para tranquilizarse, le enervó un poco lo directo y poco atento que era su acompañante. Ahg, su forma de decir las cosas era tan incómoda.

—Sí, la amo, por eso estamos pensando en casarnos —aclaró—. Aún no hemos decidido nada, primero debo conocer a sus padres y pedir su mano adecuadamente —apartó la mirada—. Y ella no está embarazada, ella será una novia de blanco —esa fue su respuesta, la mejor forma de decir que Momoi aún era virgen y que no le había tocado de "esa" manera. Ella era una joven recatada y aun si vivían juntos él no hacía nada. Hasta cierto punto le parecía algo muy hermoso que ella quisiera llegar virgen al altar, merecedora de usar el vestido blanco. Muchos ven esto como algo arcaico y aplauden que las personas tengan sexo en todas partes, a tal grado que alguien que desea conservarse puritano es un anticuado o cerrado de mente, pero Midorima no lo ve así, lo ve como algo hermoso, como un total respeto al templo que es el cuerpo. ¿Qué tiene de malo querer llegar casta al matrimonio y dar tu virginidad a la persona que amas? La virginidad ya no tiene valor como alguna vez, claro que el trasfondo del termino y la importancia que rodeaba al mismo ahora se ve como algo anticuado, hasta cierto punto machista, etc. Pero bueno, hombres fuera de época siempre habrá, y Shintaro no es ningún machista, sólo es un caballero, uno que ama con fiera pasión a su dulce Momoi.

«Vaya sujeto aburrido —pensó Atsushi, siguiéndolo hacia la siguiente sección—. Es el típico señor puritano. Me pregunto si será homofóbico, tal vez sea de mente abierta pero de esos que a fin de cuentas no lo aceptan, puede que simplemente diga "a mí no me interesa" o que se escandalice… de cualquier forma le romperá el corazón a Aka-chin si llega a enterarse de lo que siente. Hm… aunque lo admito, sería agradable ser quien recoja los trozos del hermoso corazón de Aka-chin»

—Mido-chin, ¿Qué piensas de los homosexuales?

—¿Qué? —Shintaro volteó a verle de nuevo—. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Curiosidad, me estoy aburriendo.

—Pues no opino nada en especial.

—Vamos, no seas pesado, ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te parece bien que hayan salido del closet y eso?

—Si quieres mi respuesta sincera. No me agradan mucho los que hacen desfiles tan… exagerados, o los que se la pasan gritando a los cuatro vientos cuál es su sexualidad, incluso me desagradan los que lo hacen por moda, es ridículo. Hay unos que hacen cosas malas o indecentes y cuando son reprendidos se excusan de que sus libertades están siendo amenazadas sólo por su sexualidad, me resulta estúpido y chantajista.

—¿Y de los otros?

—Por mi está bien. Tengo un amigo que lleva cuatro años con su pareja, también es hombre, y se ven felices. Son sujetos normales viviendo vidas normales, sin hacer alarde ni nada… en general para mí mientras una pareja guarde sus asuntos en intimidad está bien. Pero, si lo que quieres saber es que si me molestan los homosexuales la respuesta es: No.

—Sabes, algunos médicos dicen que la homosexualidad puede curarse.

—Son hombres que están demasiado atrasados que no se han tomado la molestia de dar un vistazo a la realidad y a las ciencias modernas. Algunos nacen, otros se hacen, a fin de cuentas lo que importa no es que les guste o a quien amen, sino que tomen decisiones correctas.

—¿Y qué es una decisión correcta?

—Vivir plenamente y con felicidad. Todos somos humanos, Atsushi.

«Alguien por favor traiga música celestial y encienda las luces, tenemos a un maldito santo por aquí», Atsushi se irritó, no por sus respuestas, eran buenas, amables y hasta cierto punto muy encantadoras, digas de alguien que entiende el concepto de vive y deja vivir pero a su vez tiene sus límites, y es válido, no a todos puede parecernos lo mismo en esta vida. Aun así no era lo que Murasakibara quería escuchar.

…

—Así que… ¿Cómo dices que se llamaba, Aka-chin?

—Nijimura Shuzo. Él vendrá a cenar hoy, así que, tenemos algo de tiempo, ¿Alguien quiere un tentempié? Algo de té en el jardín y pastelillos de arroz suenan bien —dijo Akashi.

—¿Y quién iba a venir también? Algo mencionaste.

—Ah, traerá a una joven, es su prometida, aunque según nuestra charla las cosas no son tan simples, de momento la traerá como una amiga.

—Hace un clima esplendido —irrumpió Shintaro, que venía de regreso del jardín—, hay muchas nubes y el viento es fresco. El jardín sigue tan hermoso como siempre, que nostálgico.

—Ciertamente —Akashi asintió, sonriendo—. ¿Sabes, Shintaro? Recordé cuando intentamos volar nuestro primer papalote*.

—Oh, sí, también lo recuerdo.

—Fue un desastre —Akashi rió, era una risa como de pajarillo silvestre, tan dulce.

Atsushi se derritió entre amor y celos, ¡Ah, la risa de Akashi, tan única y poco frecuente!

Shintaro y Seijuuro sonrieron a la par, eran sonrisas de jóvenes adultos con aires juveniles picarescos, y en sus labios se reflejaba el fulgor infantil que tuvieron en el pasado. Aquellos recuerdos preciosos cobraban un valor inexplicablemente alto…

Murasakibara estaba muriendo por dentro. Vaya ganas que tenía de ir por Akashi y plantarle un largo beso frente a Midorima.

—Atsushi, ¿Puedes traer el té y los pastelillos de arroz? Todo está en la cocina.

—Uh, claro.

Shintaro y Akashi tomaron asiento en plataforma que colindaba con la vista frontal del jardín. Realmente ese lugar era precioso, casi parecía un centro vacacional precioso.

 _En ese momento, observé por encima vez a Shintaro. Suspiré de amor una y otra vez. Las ganas de lanzarme a sus brazos eran casi incontrolables, quería darle un tierno beso, apenas un roce de labios y confesar mis sentimientos. Deseaba ser el protagonista de una novela, deseaba ser el héroe que debe arriesgarlo todo por amor… Sin embargo, la vida real es mucho más complicada, mucho más._

 _La balanza se mueve, un lado me recuerda que podría perderlo todo, podría arruinar mi amistad con Shintaro y alejarlo para siempre. Y por el otro lado la dulce recompensa de ser correspondido. Desgraciadamente mi miedo e inseguridad hacían que el lado más pesimista de la balanza ganase con bastante peso, el peso de lo que es._

 _Ciertamente la vida juega chueco, pues sin importar que desees o no, eso no afectará lo que pasa o pasará._

 _La voluntad humana, el deseo y la terrible causalidad, ¿Cuál es más fuerte? ¿Cuál puede ser alterada o cambiada? No se sabe, busco encontrar la manera, busco encontrar el camino._

 _Y mientras le observo, Shintaro voltea y me encara. Sus ojos me fascinan y su mirada me hace estremecer, a tal grado que mi corazón empieza a latir con un poco más de fuerza. Sin embargo, lo que me causa más impresión es… su expresión._

 _Nos hemos quedado absortos en la mirada del otro, me da la sensación de que él iba a decir algo pero su mente quedó tan en blanco con la mía en el momento en que nos encontramos cara a cara. ¿Le gusta mi rostro? ¿Me considera bello? ¿Podría amarme? Yo de momento ya le amo, le considero bello y me gusta su rostro. Su rostro confiable, a veces algo amargado y esas pestañas tan hermosas._

 _Me acerco un poco, algo me empuja, ¿soy yo mismo? ¿Es una fuerza superior? No lo sé, parece que he olvidado que es real y ficticio. El suelo parece desaparecer, el mundo se hace añicos y cual viruta se deshace poco a poco._

 _Y cuando creo que por fin lo haré, cuando tomo toda la determinación que pensé ya no poseer…_

 _Una voz irrumpe._

 _"—_ _¡Aka-chin! ¿Podrías venir un momento?"_

 _Maldición, maldición… ¡MALDICIÓN!_

 _Shintaro parece despertar del hechizo, se da cuenta de que nos hemos acercado demasiado y retrocede con naturalidad, voltea hacia el origen de la voz que cortó el momento. Yo también siento que desperté de un hechizo, aunque se siente como el mejor de todos… cual cenicienta me sentí en la cima y antes de darme cuenta el encanto se había roto por completo._

 _Resignado, me levanté._

 _Ojalá tuviese una oportunidad, solo una…_

…

—¿Qué sucede Atsushi? ¿Dónde estás?

—En la cocina, Aka-chin.

Akashi entró en la cocina, estaba vacía, el personal que ayudaría con la cena llegaría dentro de unas horas.

Atsushi estaba esperando recargado contra la pared, las tazas de té caliente esperaban junto a los pastelillos de arroz. No parecía haber ningún problema, o eso pensó Seijuuro hasta que su mirada carmesí se encontró con la lila de Atsushi. Ahí fue cuando Akashi supo cuál era el problema…

El cuerpo del menor se estremeció con violencia, posiblemente era su sentido del peligro gritando en busca de alertar a su cerebro respecto a lo que pasaría si no escapaba de ahí.

Murasakibara se acercó a Akashi, le acorraló contra la barra de la cocina. Posó su pulgar sobre los suaves labios del pelirrojo. Este se quedó pasmado, observando lo varonil e intimidante que podía llegar a ser Murasakibara. Realmente las facetas y las caras que puede mostrar una persona pueden ser aterradoras… Akashi conocía su lado dulce, el infantil, el caprichoso, al rudo, al salvaje pero… el posesivo era el que más le asustada, puesto que el lado posesivo de Atsushi era el único que le dejaba sin palabras, sin respiración, lo dejaba desarmado y a su mereced.

—Él va a romperte el corazón —susurró suave, su voz heló la sangre del pelirrojo.

—Cállate…

—La misma expresión que tú tienes con él, es la que él tiene cuando habla de ella.

—Cállate… cállate…

—Y cuando te rompa el corazón sufrirás, sufrirás y será tan doloroso que llorarás mucho.

—Atsushi basta.

Los estaban hablando muy bajito, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Akashi temblaba, literalmente se estremecía pero no de miedo, era una mezcla de ansiedad y cólera, no gustaba de sentirse acorralado y la sensación de que sus esperanzas estuviesen siendo aplastad rayaba en lo repugnante… le dolía, directo en el pecho.

Curiosamente, Atsushi sonreía, era una curvatura suave, melosa, como la de un padre que sabe que su pequeño se lastimará pero igual le deja ser, no sin antes advertir los peligros. Es la sonrisa del amante que tiene seguridad en la cadena que traza poco a poco alrededor de su amor. Murasakibara se había sentido tan nervioso cuando Akashi había dicho que recuperaría a Midorima, pero justo ahora no sentía esa ansiedad, se sentía seguro, sabía que o por lo menos daba por sentado que las cartas de Akashi eran débiles, su juego era terrible. Los ases habían sido hurtados por Atsushi y los jacks estaban en mano de Himuro.

Entonces los labios de Murasakibara se juntaron con los de Akashi, los presionaba con suavidad, solo estaba juntando los belfos de ambos en una especie de tacto que dejaba todo muy en claro. Akashi enterró las uñas en el borde de la barra, estaba tan molesto pero el mensaje había sido claro y le llevaba al punto de la desesperación.

—Eres mío —pronunció Atsushi—. Y no me importa el pasado, voy a escribir nuestro futuro con tinta indeleble.

Y entonces sumió al pelirrojo en un beso profundo. Akashi sentía los ojos vidriosos, el peso de la realidad estaba afectando su mente, no obstante y a su vez, se veía incapaz de pensar con cordura, su mente estaba a punto de explotar… No, al contrario, estaba adormeciéndose, esos labios eran anestesia, tenían un dulzor inigualable que sabía a adoración y deseo. Seijuuro era como un pajarillo solitario, un polluelo abandonado en un nido… tan pequeño, tan hermoso y valiente y aun así necesitado de amor, débil ante los sentimientos profundos. En pocas palabras, ese era él en esencia, no era la fachada seductora, no era el emperador, no era el sujeto absoluto o sin falla… era la verdad dentro del cascaron, era lo que Murasakibara amaba con tanta locura y deseaba poseer con tremenda insistencia.

Lo encadenaría si pudiera.

Pero le ama libre, de momento.

Akashi cedió al beso, porque no se resiste, ama sentirse así, deseado, adorado… Ah, Atsushi tan salvaje y aun así sus besos tenían una delicadeza y suavidad inigualable, con tanto tacto, tanto sentimiento… ¿Quién diría que un sujeto con una mirada siempre tan desinteresada y casi hastiada podía llegar a ser así de apasionado? Oh, el mejor amante, sin duda.

…

—Bienvenido, justo a tiempo Nijimura —dijo Akashi mientras daba un apretón de manos al mayor.

—Permíteme presentarlos —dijo Shuzo, educado—. Ella es Satsuki Momoi, una querida amistad mía… y…

—Entiendo —irrumpió Akashi. Dedicó una sonrisa digna de caballero a la preciosa mujer. ¡Era realmente hermosa! Si fuese heterosexual sin duda sería afortunado al tener una prometida tan excelsa, sin duda preciosa, una joya—. Es un placer conocerle, señorita Momoi. Mi nombre es Akashi Seijuuro.

—Puedes llamarme Satsuki, y es un placer conocerte Akashi —aceptó el saludo educado y amable del pelirrojo.

Se escucharon pasos.

—Ah, espero no les incomode pero unos amigos míos cenarán con nosotros. Les presentaré, este caballero se llam…

—¡¿Midorin?! —exclamó Momoi, con una cara de estupefacta sorpresa.

Shintaro, al ver a su amada novia acompañada de ese hombre se quedó sin habla… ¿Qué significaba esto?

—¿Tú eres la prometida de Nijimura? Es un placer conocerte —inquirió Atsushi, con el tacto de una nuez, haciéndose el inocente, por dentro sonreía. Con ver las caras de los dos tortolos había entendido todo.

—¿Qué…? ¡¿Prometida…?!

—¡N-No! ¡E-Eso no es…!

Akashi entendió también lo que sucedía… y a decir verdad no supo si sentirse bien o mal con ello, lo único que sabía es que las cosas no serían nada sencillas…

—La cena está servida —anunció un mayordomo.


End file.
